Scars Within Blood Red Snow
by Nico Nico Nii You In The Face
Summary: I'm just a useless daughter. I'm too weak, I'm too simpleminded, naive. Everything my father called me was despicable. My life... Was horrifying.[Rated T. For mentions of past abuse and cutting.]


_**Scars Within Blood Red Snow**_

_**I'm just a useless daughter. I'm too weak, I'm too simpleminded, naive. Everything my father called me was despicable. My life... Was horrifying.**_

* * *

I remember when my mother had just passed, I cried my eyes out. I held a bouquet of flowers, white roses to be exact. I threw it on the coffin when she was lowered into the ground.

My father and I didn't talk for weeks. I believe that we were still mourning.

But, when I went to ask my father a question one day, and I was met with a slap to my face. I covered my ears as he yelled at me, telling me that I was disgusting, a disgrace, and useless...

Useless.

That word always rang in my mind. I was a weak child.

* * *

That continued everyday, always getting abused, mentally, physically, verbally, you can name it. Bruises kept on appearing on my body everyday.

Black eye on Monday.

A purple bruise on my arm on Wednesday.

Whenever they began to fade, he would start making more appear.

Go to when I was merely 13, when the Schnee Dust Incorporation began to boom. My father always forced me to do something. Take piano lessons. Take violin lessons. Take singing lessons. Take fencing lessons. Take lessons on how to use and control dust.

I just wanted to retreat to the depths of my room, read books, listen to Mozart, and recite Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

In that year, auditions went on for the play Romeo and Juliet. It has always been my dream to take part in this play, to play the role of Juliet.

The day of auditions though... They were one of my least favorite memories. Because of my bruises, people started to laugh about me and my bruises. The director hushed them and I began. I was doing well...

Until my sleeve slipped down my arm, revealing the cuts I gave to myself. I froze as everyone stared at me. The director immediately ran up to the stage, to guide me to the nurse. He stared at me as I just stood in front of the door.

"Ms. Schnee?" He asked softly. I couldn't that I worried someone like him. He was kind, generous, and was always willing to help in anyways possible. But, could he help me from my horrible life?

No. No one can.

* * *

After that incident, I took up fencing the next school year. But, when I walked into the fencing room...

The stage director was in there. He was the one who ran the fencing club. He cleared his throat and continued to talk about the club rules while I awkwardly stood in the back of the crowd.

After the meeting ended, he walked over to me. "Is everything okay?" He asked me with a small smile. I nodded, though my gut was telling me that he could be the one to save me. "That's good." He still kept the small smile. "Ren!" A girl called from the doorway. "Uh... Bye, Weiss." He then gave me an awkward smile then ran off to the girl.

* * *

I was grateful that I joined the fencing club. It helped me become strong in my fencing lessons. I found myself deciding to challenge my father to a duel...

But, not just any duel...

A life or death duel. I gave it my all, using different types of dust to my advantage. Those lessons were really useful...

Huh.

We fought in the middle of a meadow. The blood that fell from my face went with the white roses perfectly.

* * *

But then...

I found myself stabbing my father through the stomach. It took me a few seconds to realize that the blood dripping from my sword was his. I was in a state of shock. I killed my father and yet, I'm still 15.

I found myself weeping over his cold body. I didn't care if he hated me. I didn't care that he gave bruises, that he was the cause of me cutting my arms.

There was nobody left for me.

* * *

I've decided to make my uncle take over the incorporation, with myself continuing to attend school. Starting a new life in Beacon Academy. I had my servants carry my luggage.

Wait- Who is that?!

* * *

_And I'll just exit out of the fandom now..._


End file.
